


Spies

by stellecraft



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, James Bond AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: After the retirement of Q, 007, and 006 there's a major change in the structure of MI6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame this on the picture Dominic Purcell posted on his Instagram saying he wanted to play James Bond. It snowballed from there.

      Everyone was adjusting. The previous 007, 006, and Q had retired spontaneously and had gone back to being Ewan, Alexei, and Sherrinford. Three new people were raised to their positions and there was a complete reorganization of Q branch. It had taken some time for the remaining double 0 agents to get used to their new handler and for Q branch to get used to its new overlord and his choices of R. There had been a few promotions from within as the new Q took over. There was a new head of R&D, Ray Palmer, who everyone instantly liked. The slightly grumpy older former professor of nuclear physics had been promoted to handler and to everyone’s surprise, managed to get 008 to listen to him. A few of the younger minions, Jesse and Wally, were starting to be groomed for promotion as well. The biggest change was that there were two R’s who split the title between the two of them.

      Mick Rory, the man who had inherited the name James Bond and the title of 007, wondered into Q branch. He was still getting used to being referred to as James. The training program for double 0’s was in complete secrecy. No one knew who the members were until they were promoted and even then they were only known by their inherited names. The trainees had been told it was to protect their families. Mick had the unique opportunity to know the true names of all the current double 0’s. They had all gone through training with him and Leonard Snart, the new Alec Trevelyan and 006, and had been promoted to double 0 status before him and Len.

      Mick caught a glance of Ray Palmer and smirked. He and Ray had a tumble between the sheets on more than one occasion while he was training. The man blushed red and turned away from Mick. Mick walked over to him and ran a hand over the man’s spine. Ray shivered and Mick grinned.

      “How are you doing Ray?”

      “Stop harassing my personnel 007.” Mick turned to find the overlord of Q branch glaring at him.

      “What can I do to get you to call me James, Q?”

      “Nothing. If you’re here about information on 006 he’s in the air and should be touching down in a few hours.” Q turned away from him to focus back on the screen in front of him. Mick saw the identifying codes on the screen as Lisa, Len’s sister, and Carter, 002. Lisa was supposed to deliver some things for M and had taken Carter along as a bodyguard.

      “How’s Lisa doing?” Q gave him a weird look and Mick shrugged. “She’s like a sister to me. I helped Alec practically raise her.” Q said nothing, just handed him a tablet with the mission information and the GPS readings. Mick nodded his thanks and left. It was better not to push Q to far or he’d end up without a gun on his next mission.

 

* * *

 

 

      Barry looked down at his computers. He had been Q for two months. It was hard work. He had promoted from within. He had known that Stein would be a good match to handle 008, even if the man called him gray. Ray was coming up with new protective mechanisms for the agents and new weapons for them to use. Caitlin and Cisco were invaluable as his R team. Jesse and Wally were helping him in ways he could have never foreseen. Now if he could keep the double 0’s off his help it would be easier.

      Most of the double 0’s avoided Caitlin and Cisco on principal. Barry couldn’t blame them. Lisa Snart was terrifying to most of the double 0’s. It was rumored that she had a brother in the double 0’s and that if she hadn’t decided to work a desk with Iris she would have been accepted into training. If what the new 007 said was true he and 006 had raised her. It would make sense why no one messed with her. A few of the double 0’s had tried hitting on Wally or Jesse or both of them at the same time. The one time that had happened Iris had punched 009. Barry was in awe of his sister sometimes. 003 didn’t hit on anyone but that was because Eddie was devoted to Iris. Barry loved that his sister had someone so devoted. Now if he and Iris could only convince their MI5 father that Eddie wasn’t going to go off and sleep with someone else outside of his missions.

      001 and 002 tended to leave his minions alone. 001 had a habit of leading Ray off but Barry had once asked 002 about it. The man had told Barry that he didn’t mind if Ray was a willing bed partner to his girlfriend. 004 and 005 tended to leave his minions alone as well though Barry knew that they tended to sleep around the double 0’s. He knew that 005 had a girlfriend in MI5 that she was devoted to but it was an open relationship since both of them were busy so frequently. 008 and 009 seemed celibate for the most part but a few of his minions had whispered about their prowess in bed. Barry didn’t mind as long as the two agents didn’t try to make conquests at work.

      That left 006 and 007 to worry about. Barry had to admit that he had a helpless crush on the two of them. He had heard some stories from Ray about 007 in bed and had heard 005 and 004 comparing notes about sleeping with 006 and 007 respectively. He tried not to blush as his memory replayed those conversations. 004 and 005 were very descriptive.

      Barry heard his alarm beep and looked down at his screens. Lisa and 002 had just passed through airport security. From there they would fly to London, pass through customs, and make their way home. He turned to catch Caitlin’s eye.

      “Lisa is through airport security. She should be home tonight.”

      “Oh thank god. I hate it when she’s out in the field.”

      “I don’t like it when M sends Iris out either. At least they take a double 0 with them when they go. They can both take care of themselves but I feel better when they have a double 0 watching their backs.” Barry heard another alarm and sighed. When he turned back to his screens he found that 005 had managed to get herself into a fight. He pulled up the blueprints of the building and prepared to guide her out.

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick pulled Amaya against him. They were both naked, covered only by a light sheet. He ran a hand down her back as she stretched.

      “It’s good to have you join our ranks, Mick.” They both looked up as the door to the bedroom opened. Amaya caught a glimpse of who it was and went back to resting her head on Mick’s chest.

      “Hello, Amaya. Enjoying my boyfriend?”

      “You’re so kind to share Len.” Mick watched as Len began to hang up his suit. He changed into sweatpants and Mick realized that Len’s suit had been mussed.

      “Oi don’t be sarcastic about Amaya when I know for a fact that you just came from Sara.” He heard Amaya giggle. He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled away from him and tugged the sheet off him to wrap around it herself. She walked over and pressed a kiss to Len’s cheek.

      “It’s good to have you join our ranks, Len.” Len wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

      “It’s good to join you 004.” Len let her go and she sauntered into the main room of their apartment. They heard her getting dressed and leaving. Len settled against Mick’s side and let Mick tug him so he was settled on his chest. Mick dragged the blankets to cover them.

      “How was it?”

      “Basic. Q was in my ear the entire time.”

      “Please tell me you didn’t get an inappropriate boner.”

      “Oh, I did. It went away quickly enough when I started to get shot at.”

      “And that’s the reason you went to Sara.”

      “Kendra told me you had taken Amaya home with you. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

      “See I know that when I left she was in a closet with Ray.”

      “That explains why you chose Amaya.”

      “That and Q told me to stop harassing his staff.”

      “What are we going to do about him?”

      “Q? I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, Len. I want it to be more permanent.”

      “Permanent like your relationship with Amaya and mine with Sara or permanent like you and me?”

      “I don’t know. He’s too good for just a simple fuck buddy.” Mick ran a hand over Len’s head. Len pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

      “So you want him to be a permanent part of our relationship. I’m not against that Mick. I’m not against us sharing what we have with him. He’s gorgeous and he’s got a great ass. He’s sweet but at the same time, he doesn’t take any of our bullshit. He’s young but he’s not a complete pushover. He knows what a relationship with a double 0 means since his sister is engaged to one.”

      “His sister?”

      “Iris. She’s engaged to Eddie against their father’s objections.”

      “So he knows that we’ll be sleeping with other people on the job.”

      “Carter says he only mutes the comms when we’re with a mark. He listens in to make sure we’re safe.”

      “So he really does know what seeing a double 0 means.” Mick pressed a kiss to the top of Len’s head and settled the other man deeper into his arms. “Go to sleep Len. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Lisa was watching Barry as he worked on paperwork that 005’s girlfriend at MI5 had sent over for him to fill out. He artfully avoided signing all the parts that would require them to hand over information to MI5. He heard a moan in his ear and was happy he had his end of 007’s comm.

      “What are you listening to?” Lisa bent over to grab the paperwork he had signed.

      “The new James Bond’s honeypot mission. The one that’s a joint mission with the new Alec Trevelyan.”

      “So you’re listening in on the man that’s like a brother to me having sex?”

      “They are aware I’m there listening but they know I won’t say anything to jeopardize their mission.” Barry was grateful for the desk that was blocking her view of his lap. Like with all the missions that these two agents went on that involved sex, he was hard. His overactive imagination was providing him with images of what 007 was doing to his partner that was producing such moans from her. He could hear a noise in the background and knew that 006 was getting into position to take the sniper shot of the man the woman had been accompanying.

_“Jesus seven it sounds like you’re giving her your all. Do I leave you that unsatisfied?”_ Q’s head slammed into his desk at the new Alec’s comment. He heard Lisa laughing over his head.

      “Oh Q. Do you have a crush on my brother and his boyfriend perhaps?” Barry’s head snapped up and Lisa laughed. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” She got up and grabbed the rest of the papers from his desk. She left and Q slammed his head into the desk again. He heard Cisco come in and knew the man was staring at him.

      “What Cisco?”

      “Lisa said you were slamming your head into the desk.”

      “Lisa has a big mouth that she’d better not open.”

      “She found out you have a crush on 006 and 007 didn’t she?”

      “Shut up Cisco.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick and Len watched as Lisa hummed. They had come home to find her in their apartment cleaning. She was humming. They both knew this was never a good sign for them.

      “Lisa…”

      “Q has a crush on you two.”

      “Excuse me?” Lisa turned towards her brother and smirked. He looked completely shocked.

      “I happened to be in his office when he was listening in on Mick.”

      “Lisa!”

      “He was listening in using a comm unit. It wasn’t on speaker. That would be gross. No, he turned a pretty red when Len said something and face planted his desk. Now I know you boys really like him so make your move. Eddie and I have a bet going.” They watched as Lisa left their apartment.

      “Well, that could have gone worse.” Mick turned to look at Len. “You said that on purpose didn’t you?”

      “I know he listens in and I knew Lisa had paperwork she needed him to sign.” Len pulled Mick in for a kiss. When he pulled away he smiled. “Tomorrow we need to have a little meeting with Q.”

 

* * *

 

 

      “Can I help you?” Barry refused to look at 007. The man had followed him into the office and settled on his couch.

      “Not really.”

      “Then get out of my office.” Barry glared at one of the objects of his affection. The man sighed and got to his feet.

      “Now Q…” 007 trailed off and shook himself slightly. “Oh fuck it.” 007 took two steps across the room and tugged Barry into a kiss. Barry froze and 007 began to pull away. Barry let out a whine and chased the kiss. He felt 007 chuckle and the kiss deepened. 007’s arm slipped around his waist and hitched Barry closer. When the two separated 007 rested his forehead against Barry.

      “Come home with me?”

      “I have to…”

      “The team of R’s can handle Sara and Amaya. Kendra and Carter are at their apartment. Eddie’s with your sister. Len’s on a plane from Japan. Jax is being handled by Stein and Nate is somewhere in London. Come home with me Q.” Barry nodded slightly. 007 managed to get him into his jacket and out of his office before he realized what was happening.

      “James I…”

      “My name’s Mick.” Barry found himself bundled into a car. Mick was in the driver’s seat and they were pulling out of the parking garage before Barry spoke again.

      “Those names, which agents do they belong to.”

      “Kendra is 001. Carter is her partner in crime, 002. You know Eddie since he’s engaged to your sister. Amaya is 004. Sara is 005. Jax is 008 and Nate is 009.”

      “Len?”

      “006.” They pulled into an apartment complex and Mick parked the car. He tugged Barry out gently. Barry gripped onto the other man’s hand as he was led into a simple apartment. He dropped his bag and was working himself out of his coat when Mick pressed him against the wall, kissing him. Barry wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck and Mick growled into the kiss. Barry pulled away gasping. Mick was busy pressing kisses to his neck.

      “Mick…” Barry’s sentence was cut off with a moan.

      “Q?” Barry growled.

      “It’s Barry. My name’s Barry.” Barry let himself be manhandled into the bedroom. Mick was stripping him and pressing him down onto the bed.

      “So how do you want to do this Barry? I’m versatile.” He caught Barry eyeing the bulge in his slacks and grinned. “You want my dick don’t you?” Mick watched as Barry swallowed and nodded. Mick pulled away to strip. When he climbed back onto the bed he had a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand. He flipped Barry onto his hands and knees and set about preparing the other man. Mick smirked as Barry let out moan after moan. When Mick pressed into the other man he swore. Barry was tight. Mick started off with a few shallow thrusts then began to press deeper. He worked himself into Barry slowly and felt the man relaxing and opening for him. When he was fully seated he angled his thrusts so that he was hitting Barry’s prostate with each thrust. He grinned as Barry swore and arched into him.

      “Easy love. Let me do all the work.” Mick wasn’t surprised when a few more thrusts were all it took to get Barry off. The man had been wound tight like he hadn’t had a good lay in ages. Mick made a mental note to fuck their quartermaster into a relaxed mess on a regular basis as he came himself. He pulled out and trashed the condom he was wearing. He cleaned Barry up and pulled him to rest against his chest.

      “That was amazing.”

      “Trust me it will happen again.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Mick was dozing with Barry on his chest when Len entered the room. He was awake the moment the door opened but made sure not to dislodge the man who was asleep. Len looked the two of them over and glared at Mick.

      “Sorry. I got impatient.” Mick ran his fingers through Barry’s hair and Barry began to stir. “Wake up sleepyhead. Len’s here.” Barry seemed to snap awake and fought Mick’s arm around his waist as he tried to pull himself out of the grip. Mick kept him firmly in place.

      “006 I’m so sorry. I’ll just leave now.” Barry tried to push Mick’s arm off him but Mick held on stubbornly. “Mick let me go.”

      “I’m not on duty and I don’t take orders from you when I’m not on duty. Stop wiggling and relax.”

      “Your trained killer boyfriend just found me in bed with you and you tell me to relax?” Barry’s tone was edging to hysterical and Len sighed. He stripped and didn’t bother to put on his normal sweatpants to sleep in. He slid into the bed and tugged the blankets over the three of them. He wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist and sighed.

      “The trained killer boyfriend is telling you to shush and stop wiggling. I just got back after a twelve-hour plane ride from Tokyo. Now stop wiggling and let me cuddle you.” Len could feel Barry tense up but he stopped wiggling. Len ran his hand down Barry’s back. “This is not the first time I’ve come home to find Mick in bed with someone else Q. I don’t really care that much normally but I sure as hell want to keep you here. Tomorrow I plan on fucking you until you can’t walk normally.” He felt Q relax and sighed happily.

      “Barry.”

      “What?”

      “My name’s Barry.”

      “Call me Len.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Cisco and Caitlin watched in amusement as Barry limped around Q branch. They heard Lisa laugh as she collected money from Eddie. Sara was watching, amused, from the observation deck with Len and Mick. Amaya was following Barry around and mother-henning him. Kendra and Carter were laughing at something while Jax and Nate were just rolling their eyes.

      “I told you not to break the Quartermaster Len.” Len shot a dirty look Rip.

      “Mick was the one to break him. I just came home and found the two of them in the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
